


Put Your Hands Together Because I Need You

by Kold



Category: non fandom
Genre: Loss, Other, Poetry, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't like Find You, take this instead. I'll go back to normal fics soon, my apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Hands Together Because I Need You

You're killing me  
Something I can't see  
I think I'm blind  
It's not your fault, you had no choice  
But I don't want to forget your voice

Came by everytime  
Gave me a dollar everytime  
Wanted to hear it one last time  
Now you left me with a card  
With a picture of your face  
Your eyes were open  
They should take a retake

 

Rather be sorry than safe  
Rather be a fools paradise case  
Than an ordinary fast asleep  
Tell God I believe in him again  
Please tell that butterfly I saved  
There are people I can't mend

These are letters  
Imagined with love  
Mutters in prayers  
Sent by doves  
Going there makes me scared  
I think I rather stay in bed  
But it's the only way  
To ever see you again


End file.
